Coincidence
by Wildtorch2
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald has recently played a game called Five Nights at Freddy's, and he isn't too thrilled when his mom calls to suggest a job to him at a pizzeria. And what's worse? It goes by the name of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Fantastic. His life is changed as he gets caught in a struggle to stay alive every night. He finally gets fed up when they ask him to work overtime.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the start of the story. It will be rated K+, but it might be moved to T. Depends on how I write the rest. Anyway, leave your reviews if you want. They're always appreciated! :)**

I'm not too scared of horror games. They've never been my thing; I didn't like playing them. But I'm not scared of them. They're not real. Why should I be afraid of some fictional character or characters? Sure, some could make me jump, or perhaps even slightly yelp, but they just don't scare me too much.

So when I found out about this game going around by the name of Five Nights at Freddy's, I decided to give it a shot. Needless to say, it wasn't a dream-haunter. Of course, if I were in that situation, I'd be scared out of my mind. But I wasn't. It's not real. I didn't understand why people are so scared of it. I really loved the game, though; it had nice graphics, an original idea, and it was very challenging.

My parents couldn't stop pestering me to get a job somewhere. I knew it was true. How am I supposed to support myself later in life? I needed some sort of occupation. We would look everywhere for suitable jobs that an 18-year-old can get.

My phone started ringing in my pocket, and I picked it up to see who it was. I sighed. My mom was calling me again, no doubt to suggest somewhere I could work for. All of her suggestions were crazy. I wanted to be something simple, like a bagger at a grocery store or a fast food worker. This was just to get the experience of being a worker. My mom disagreed with my idea nonetheless, saying things like: "They go easy on you there," or, "Those aren't_ real_ jobs." I knew she was right. I guess my problem was that my own stubbornness wasn't leaving me any options. I prepared myself for this week's crazy suggestion and answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked, "What is it?"

"I found the perfect job for you while reading the newspaper this morning. You won't believe it!" Mom answered.

"And that is?"

"It's this new pizza place that just opened up last week. They need a security guard to watch over the place at night. It's the perfect job for you! It shouldn't require too much effort. Sit in a room and check to see if anything bad is happening. Sounds perfect for you, and I say that for reasons you should know. And you know what they pay you?"

I was mildly surprised. The job didn't sound too bad. "How much?" I asked.

"$100.50 a week!" Mom replied.

I was definitely going to get this job. "Sounds awesome! What's the place called?"

After a long pause, she replied to me, "It's just like that game you played. It's called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about last chapter being so short. Thanks for the support, and leave a review if you want!**

I sighed as I browsed my computer, looking for more info on the restaurant. People are so strange; they might actually make a restaurant based off a video game. I was really hoping for that to be true. It has to be. _The game isn't real. _I wanted to believe that so much, but I couldn't find any info about this restaurant.

I had already gone there to check the place out. The animatronics didn't look too freaky, except for one in a certain party room, but that didn't matter. The manager gave me a quick briefing on what to do, and I nodded in agreement. "All you have to do is check the cameras and watch and listen for any intruders. There's an alarm system you can sound that puts the place on immediate lockdown until the police arrive," the manager told me this and more. He then gave me a quick tour of the pizzeria as I nervously followed behind. He didn't show me the parts and service room; all he said was that it was used for spare parts. I wasn't too curious about what was in there. As he said, it was probably just wires, metal scraps, and unused endoskeletons.

After asking if I still I wanted to take the job and getting a positive answer, the manager told me to start tomorrow and then he showed me the door. I drove home shakily and went onto the computer to browse the internet, ending up where I am now: looking for other information on the place. All I found was news and let's plays for the game. I sighed. What else should I expect? Hardly anyone else knows this place even exists. I closed the laptop in frustration and quickly stood up. I went over to my backpack, grabbed some books, and sat on my bed to study. I could focus on my job tomorrow. Right now I had to focus on my classes.

…

The bell finally rang as I was resting my head on one hand and tapping the desk with a pencil with the other. I stood up with the class, grabbed my stuff, and started heading towards the door. "Don't forget to study for your test on Friday," the teacher remarked. I was more worried about surviving the night.

I met up with a few friends outside the door, and we had a quick discussion games (We weren't exactly the coolest group in school). I decided to bring up the subject of my new job. "Hey, so I finally got a job. It was at a pizza place. Remind you of anything?" I asked.

"Better hope there's no animatronics there," One of my friends, Zeke, replied. The others agreed.

"Well, there are. And to add to that, I'm a security guard."

The group stopped joking. "Nice knowin' ya," another friend, Brandon, retorted, followed by a round of laughter.

I laughed as well. It's just a simple coincidence, how bad can it be?

…

_Ding, ding!_ The timer on my cell phone went off. It was time to head to work for my first day. It shouldn't be that bad. It's just a coincidence, that's all. There was nothing to worry about! Despite those thoughts, I was still worried. What if it's not? I tried to shake that out of my mind. I was_ fine._ I had to remember that. Nothing like that would even be legal.

I slowly went down the creaky stairs and opened the door to reveal my car in the driveway. After getting in, turning on the engine, and pulling out of the driveway, I was off to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I arrived in about 15 minutes. The keys jingled as I opened the door to reveal the dark pizza place. It looked _a lot_ creepier without any illumination. Suddenly, I wasn't feeling too sure of myself. I passed the show stage, went down the main hall, and took a left to go into the hallway to my office. Right as I reached the end, I paused. This was the start of an endless chain of horror-filled nights, or so I thought. I really hoped this wasn't true. Either that or I was dreaming. Yes, dreaming would be fine. I'd prefer a nightmare over it happening in real life.

Dreaming or not, I shakily took a step into the office. It all starts from here.


	3. Quick Message

** So I'm going to be away on a cruise, and I won't be able to update my story (I don't have a laptop). It won't be long, though. I'll be updating it daily or whenever I get the chance after this. Just a heads-up.**


End file.
